


La Petite Mort

by Aneesan



Series: Chat Noir drabbles and one shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Beads, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Petite Mort: "The little death" the brief loss or weakening of consciousness, sensation of an orgasm as likened to death</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroRestraints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/gifts), [Alice_on_Elm_Street](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/gifts).



> Prompt: gangbang  
> for ZeroRestraints and Alice_on_Elm_Street <3

“Open your mouth a bit wider sweetie”

A dark chuckle followed and a hand clenched his jaw, forcefully spreading the small, parched mouth without any mercy. He screamed as loud as he could, which wasn’t a lot considering the thick fingers forcing their way into his throat, and whimpered in fear.

Chat groaned in discomfort as another marble was worked into his ass. The weighted glass bead sinking in his stomach, clinking and chiming brightly against the five others already buried deep inside of him. 

So far he could only make out three enemies, all of which seemingly intent on torturing his body to the physical limit. The Evillustrator was behind him, creating marble after marble. Dark Cupid was in front of him, laughing as he spread his mouth impossibly wide. The Bubbler was standing to the side, beating Chat Noir to the ground every time Dark Cupid got tired of his torment.

After Hawkmoth had brought back nearly all of his villains, and they had decided to run rampant in the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir had decided to split up to cover more ground. No sooner had Ladybug gone flying off then Chat had been cornered in a small alley by Bubbler and Dark Cupid, trapped under a car falling from the sky, courtesy of Evillustrator. He had been pulled from beneath the car and stripped of everything. Lying bare before the three giants, Chat was helpless to their rough advances. 

Chat Noir broke himself from his memory as he became aware of a sudden argument above him.

“-ake the damn things out of his ass already, I want to fuck him so bad.” That was probably Bubbler.

“No way, use his mouth if you can’t wait your turn.” Which meant that this was Evillustrator. Chat Noir mumbled in protest, but was both kicked and slammed into the asphalt simultaneously in response. 

Chat Noir screamed in pain as he felt his ribs break, his shoulder most likely dislocated. He shamefully moaned as the marbles rotated inside of him, pressing against his prostate and sending sharp spikes of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Look at that slut, bet you wanna be fucked real hard” crowed Bubbler. 

The fingers stopped playing with his tongue, and moved to pinch his nose, forcing him to open his mouth. Chat Noir whimpered as Dark Cupid thrust his length into his panting mouth, and proceeded to ravage his throat. He tried to pull away, but suddenly he found himself slammed against the wall, being thrust into over and over again. He mumbled in pain as his throat was brutally abused, but started screaming and fighting even harder as the beads in his ass started expanding and worst of all, vibrating. 

Chat Noir registered a commotion behind Dark Cupid, but was too far gone to concentrate. There were suddenly hands on him, in him, digging through his ass and thrusting the beads farther in. Chat Noir tried to kick out at his attacker, but his leg was caught and pulled up painfully as the hand attempted to remove as many of the vibrating beads as possible. 

Fearing what would come next, he struggled with all his might, using his uninjured arm to push back on Dark Cupid while he kicked out weakly with his legs, all the while painfully aware of his nearing release. A slight brush of his prostate had him coming all over his chest, his toes curling in pleasure and his muscles relaxing in the hands of his rapists. 

Chat Noir barely noticed as his throat was filled with sticky release, or as Bubbler dragged him across the alley, in plain view of the street, and started fucking his ass with rough thrusts, the beads still squelching within. He did notice however, when he was pulled upon Bubbler’s erection, taking it deep, and Evillustrator sat in front of him. And he definitely noticed when he was thrust into again, stretching his already full ass with two thick cocks, making him come from that alone.

“Ha! You really like when you are filled down here don’t you” laughed Bubbler, giving an especially deep thrust. 

Chat Noir opened his mouth to scream, but was immediately filled with Dark Cupids thickness again. 

***

Chat Noir couldn’t remember how many times he was filled from all ends. He awoke late in the night, just outside the dark alley, to find he was covered head to toe in thick semen. His stomach felt full and painful, come still dripping from between his thighs. 

He pushed himself against the wall, and reached shaking fingers into his wet hole. He felt through the multiple releases of who knows who, until his fingers brushed against beads, still vibrating deep inside of him. The wetness in his ass made him unable to retrieve them, rather they sank in even deeper rolling and vibrating. The fingers in his ass felt so good. He whimpered as he became aroused again, his fingers stretching and thrusting at his prostate. He cried out as he came, adding to the mess on his stomach. 

The lights of the Eiffel Tower lit up the night, illuminating the dirty alley. The words written roughly on his stomach and thighs became exposed, shaming and taunting him. ‘Donne-moi ton foutre’ scrawled across his his trembling thighs, words like ‘putain’ and ‘tapette’ written on his distended belly. Tears ran down his cheeks as the lights exposed his darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Donne-moi ton foutre: give me your come  
> Putain: whore  
> Tapette: submissive homosexual (basically uke, but rude)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I got sick then my computer broke, then I got sick again TT ^ TT


End file.
